List of participating bloggers
See also: List of participating bloggers by location If you are a blogger and will be participating in the development of this wikia, please put your name and blog on this list. Template usage (bold sections are required), copy this and use it below: see also: notes on page redesign =English= To see a written summary of the structure and interactions of people listed here, check out the Campaigns wikia community article. Highly Linked People Here are people whose user pages show up very prominently on the list of . Links listed here are estimates and could increase or decrease over time (but are more likely to increase). * * * * * * People With Names And User Pages Edit contributions listed here are lower bounds. The last person to go through all these names and update the list was JenniferForUnity 01:58, 1 November 2006 (UTC). * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Observers Named Bloggers These sites were sorted by visiting http://search.msn.com/ and searching for "link:campaigns.wikia.com site:theDomainOfTheBlog.something" to see how many links back to Campaigns Wikia there are that MSN knows about. * * * * * * * * No Links To Campaigns Wikia... Each one of these sites was reported by MSN on July 31, 2006 to be giving no links to Campaigns Wikia. Except where MSN is wrong (the sites weren't examined by hand) these people are basically trying to up their pagerank without reciprocating the favor. Unless someone objects, they'll probably all be cut around August 7th. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Just Blogs These sites were sorted by visiting http://search.msn.com/ and searching for "link:campaigns.wikia.com site:theDomainOfTheBlog.something" to see how many links back to Campaigns Wikia there are that MSN knows about. * * * * * * * (you can see the links by searching MSN with "The Geebus campaigns wikia") No Known Links These blogs will probably be deleted from this page in the near future. According to MSN (on July 29, 2006) none of these sites linked to Campaigns Wikia even once... the dirty leeches :-P * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * =Other Languages= Italian * * * * * German * * * * * Hungarian *Attila Csordas bookblog | I am the bureaucrat of Hungarian Wikia Kampány Other * * * * * See also *Offsite campaign wikis *List of political blogs *List of political websites *Survey of related projects Category:Internet Category:Campaigns Wikia Category:Links